Elissa Forrester
Elissa Forrester (born as Elissa Branfield) is a main character and the lady of House Forrester in Game Of Thrones. She is married to Lord Gregor Forrester and she has six children; Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Talia, Ethan and Ryon. Character Elissa Forrester was born to House Branfield, a minor Southron House that was destroyed when the Targaryen dynasty fell. Escaping her family's cruel fate (along with her brother, Malcolm) on the merit that she was wed to a northern lord, Lady Elissa was married to Lord Gregor Forrester. She at first saw herself as a prisoner at Ironrath, but Gregor was kind to his young wife and she quickly grew to love him. Once their children were born, Lady Elissa embraced her role as the Forrester matriarch and silently swore she’d never see her family destroyed again. Elissa's vow to protect her new house led her down something of a dark path. Over the course of the Forresters' story she became increasingly drastic in her actions, from attempting to ensure a marriage pact with the Glenmores without her Lord-son's consent, killing ravens with her bare hands to prevent word of Gryff Whitehill's capture travelling to Highpoint, and finally exhibiting suicidal tendencies to defend the lives of her eldest surviving sons. In doing so she saved them, but at the cost of her own life. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Lady Elissa Forrester is first seen when Gared arrives at Ironrath after the Red Wedding. Elissa is shown to be upset at the death of her husband and her son Rodrik. She stays strong for her children, however. After Ethan is pronounced the Lord of House Forrester, she is shown to be very supportive of him and helps him through his time as the lord. She warns him that he has to be brave when Ramsey Snow comes to House Forrester. Due to the recent deaths of some of the family members, she tells Ethan to let Malcolm go to Essos and bring their exiled brother, Asher back to House Forrester. Later on, he is seen a bit frightened of Ramsey Snow. She is horrified when Ramsey stabs Ethan in the throat, she clutchers her dead son, "My son..." She trembles. "The Lost Lords" Elissa walks in and sees Rodrik laying on a bed being healed by the Maester. She asks what the Freys did to him and then Rodrik blacks out. Elissa is seen again when Rodrik and Talia are brought to the Great Hall. Elissa tells her son that the Glenmores may be an ally if Rodrik will be married to Elaena. Elissa asks Lord Whitehill if Ryon could come to the funeral. When Lord Whitehill orders him to kiss the ring, Elissa begs Rodrik to do so so Ryon could attend the funeral. She will be angry if you chose to refuse. She is seen later on the wedding, worried that House Forrester will see the same fate the Branfield family did. She says a few words at the funeral and cries and hugs Rodrik as Talia sings the song she prepared for the funeral. "The Sword in the Darkness" Elissa first appears when Gryff arrives at Ironrath. Like the rest of the Forresters she is distraught and tries to stop him from overtaking the Great Hall to no avail. Later on she talks with the council about expelling Gryff or saving Ryon from Highpoint, acting as the council member most in favour of saving the youngest Forrester child while Ortengryn and Royland are more vocal about smashing the figurehead of House Whitehill. When Rodrik returns from his meeting with Gwyn, he has the opportunity to discuss Lord Whitehill's plans with Elissa, who is clearing up the great hall. If he reveals that there is a traitor and names a suspect, Elissa will point the finger at whoever Ethan did not elect as Sentinel. When Rodrik faces off with the Whitehill soldiers that arrive in the hall, Harys instructs Elissa to get her son out alive before things get ugly. Elissa is last seen when Gryff confronts Rodrik in the courtyard. She is relatively quiet during the seen, but helps Rodrik up and comments on the choices he made before leading him away. "Sons of Winter" When Rodrik, Elaena, Arthur and the Elite Guard arrive in the courtyard, Elissa appears and tells Rodrik that Gryff Whitehill is harming Maester Ortengryn. They all head for the Great Hall, Elissa helping Ortengryn up and watching as Gryff is captured. She says that they need to keep Gryff alive so he can be traded for Ryon, and stops Rodrik if he takes things too far when punishing Gryff. She says that word of his capture cannot reach Highpoint and orders the death of the ravens. She later appears when Talia and Rodrik speak at the tower. She discusses the issue of the traitor if she was told about it, and speaks about the invitation to Highpoint when Duncan and Royland show up. She accompanies Rodrik to Highpoint and says that his Sentinel should come too. At Highpoint, Elissa takes a step back and allows Rodrik to handle most of the negotiations. When Ryon is brought out and Ludd threatens to kill him, however, she begins to panic until a trade - a son for a son - is proposed. Royland/Duncan, The Elite Guard(depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. "A Nest of Vipers" Elissa first appears when Talia go gets the guards as ordered by Rodrik after speaking to the traitor. She asks, "Duncan/Royland, how could you?" She is also a part of the discussion after the player makes the choice to kill or imprison the traitor, speaking of Asher's safety when he hits land. "The Ice Dragon" Elissa will appear in this episode.Arthur Von Nagel confirms Elissa's role in Episode 6. Death Rodrik's Story Killed by: * Harys (Directly caused) Asher's Story Killed by: * HerselfElissa chooses to drink the poisoned wine. (Directly caused, determinant) * Asher ForresterAsher chooses to poison Ludd, thereby forcing Elissa to drink it. (Indirectly caused, determinant) * Talia Forrester Talia pours the wine that kills her mother.(Indirectly caused, determinant) * Ludd WhitehillLudd tells Asher to drink the poisoned wine, prompting Elissa to drink it instead. (Indirectly caused, determinant) * Harys (Directly caused) Non-Canon Deaths If Rodrik orders an attack on Ludd while he is threatening Ryon, it is possible for Elissa to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen due to Rodrik and the others getting killed subsequently in the process. Rodrik will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Elissa can die. Season One "Sons of Winter" SoW_Elissa_Death_1.png|Shot in the chest by a Whitehill soldier. SoW_Elissa_Death_2.png|Bleeds out along with her son and guards. Relationships It is assumed that Elissa has strong positive relationships with all of her family and house members. Ethan Forrester Lady Elissa always tried to advise Ethan about what he had to do, his jobs, and his choices. She always trusted Ethan, and also believed that he was going to be a good Lord. Lady Elissa and Ethan had a close relationship. Talia Forrester Lady Elissa Forrester is Talia's mother. When Ramsay Snow arrived at Ironrath, Elissa protected her children, including Talia. Elissa seems to be a bit insensitive towards Talia, reminding her that she should be writing a song for the funeral but somewhat disregarding Talia's emotions at the time. Lord Gregor Forrester Lady Elissa didn't like Lord Gregor when they first married, because she felt imprisioned in Ironrath, but after some time she started trusting him and their relationship became much closer. Ryon Forrester Lady Elissa is Ryon's mother. She always tried to protect her children including Ryon, as seen when Ramsey Snow arrived at Ironrath. Asher Forrester There isn't any interaction shown between the two yet, even though Elissa is Asher's mother. Asher is currently in Essos being the exiled son of House Forrester. It is revealed that he was not exiled, that he exiled himself. It is obvious that Elissa cares for Asher, but maybe they've had some differences which resulted into Asher leaving. Rodrik Forrester Elissa admires her firstborn son and has a much more hands-off approach in regards to his leadership. While she was much more of a crutch for Ethan she has taken a step back and lets Rodrik converse with the other council members. Mira Forrester Mira and her mother obviously get along, but they have not been seen interacting yet since Mira is in King's Landing. Appearances Family Tree Trivia * Elissa's appearance was leaked in a screenshot that was found without being released officially. * Elissa Forrester is the first character of the game with a determinant state in which if she didn't die before, she dies anyway later. * In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack on Ludd, which kills him. However, this also results in Elissa's death, along with all the others by crossbow and forces a game over after Rodrik utters "Mother". References Category:House Forrester Category:House Branfield Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased